


Arrest

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adrenaline, Arrest, Claustrophobia, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the last weekend challenge of 2013 @ 1_million_words community.  Prompt was-</p><p>On Munrchika's face, a small smile slowly formed.</p><p>Danny arrests a perp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest

"Stop right there. Hands where I can see 'em." Danny tried not to breathe so hard, a small prickle of sweat itching at the neckline of his shirt. It was hot down there in the underbelly of the abandoned factory. Old pipes creaked over his head, the walls were too close for comfort and up ahead Munrchika was half in shadow, doing what he'd ordered. For now.

Danny edged closer, gun trained on the man. It was too quiet, his footsteps echoing off the walls and off into the distance behind him. He knew this was madness, but adrenaline had kicked in a spurred him on. Adrenaline and Revenge. Somewhere, a floor above, Steve was half propped up against a wall waiting for backup Danny had hurriedly called in, a bullet wound in his side.

Danny used all of his self control not to pull the trigger there and then. It wasn't like Munrchika didn't deserve to die. He was a murderer, a vile excuse for a human being, torturer, manipulator, abuser. A list of atrocities filtered through Danny's head of the various cases he'd read about the man, but he didn't fire. There was a fine line that made the difference between human being and monster, the only thing that stopped him killing in cold blood.

It only took a couple of seconds to draw near to the cornered animal, Danny wished he had Steve with him, needing that extra source of strength from his partner. Munrchika made his skin crawl, and Danny knew he saw everything, the sweating building on his brow, how his body shook a little, his revulsion, his fear. On Munrchika's face, a small smile slowly formed. Danny resisted the urge to beat his face against the concrete floor.

"On the floor, hands interlocked behind your head, cross your ankles," Danny felt like every word was straining to be clear, his throat dry and tight. But Munrchika obeyed, the smile still on his face, like he knew this wasn't the end.

The corridor roared with action, sounds of footsteps pounding the floor. Danny held in a gasp of relief. He held his gun steady until a hand rested on his shoulder.

"We got him Danny," Chin assured him. Kono sidled past, manhandling Munrchika arms down behind him with more than excessive force in order to cuff him. Munrchika didn't bat an eyelid of say a word, staring up at Danny with that stupid smile on his face. Danny felt bile at the back of his throat and turned away, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing how sick to his stomach he made him feel.

A couple of uniformed HPD officers had arrived with them and accompanied Kono to put him under formal arrest and housed in a secure location for questioning.

"Steve?" Danny asked Chin hoarsely, well aware Chin had an arm around his shoulders to keep him steady. His head was swimming, the enclosed quarters not helping his nerves. He was grateful of the support.

"He's okay, lost some blood but looked worse than it was," Chin told him. "He's on the way to the hospital to be patched up. Which is where we're going now. You look like shit."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. He felt like it too. As they headed up the steps, the stairwell narrow again, his body shuddered of its own accord.

"S'ok brah, I got you," Chin said calmly. Danny took in a breath and nodded. Steve was okay, they'd got their man and soon he'd be out in the fresh, open air.

"Just another day at the office," Danny murmured, feeling Chin chuckle quietly in agreement beside him.


End file.
